La única que se rompa
by Lovescarlet
Summary: Ella lo había engañado, lastimado y hecho daño. Ahora sería la única que se rompa... - Songfic - One-Shot.


**Lα úηιcα qυє ѕє яσмρα.**

**¡Hola mundo! Ayer estaba escuchando una canción, siempre la escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención a la letra, pero esta vez la busqué y de repente se me prendió la lamparita y se me ocurrió esto :D Espero que le guste :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, son de Dan Schneider, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un ratito. La canción tampoco es mía, es de la banda One Direction y… el que sea su manager o algo parecido…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una tibia tarde de primavera en Seattle, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y con un sol brillante – algo muy raro en esta ciudad – pero había algo de viento frío.

En el Bushwell Plaza, más precisamente en el piso 8, un joven castaño entraba a su habitación bastante molesto. Había tenido una pelea con su ex novia, Catherine, con la cual había terminado hacía ya unos dos meses. Pero ella todavía seguía persiguiéndolo, incluso le había hecho terminar con una chica que había conocido al mes y medio de haberse separado, porque ella le había dicho que todavía lo amaba – lo cual nunca hizo –. **(N/A: Todo esto pasó después de que Sam y Freddie terminaran en iLove you)**

Tiró su chaqueta en su cama y se dirigió a su computadora. Abrió sus documentos, luego la carpeta que decía "Música", y comenzó a buscar allí alguna canción que le mejorara el ánimo. En eso, encontró una que él no recordaba haberla guardado; seguramente, Carly o Sam, en algunas de las veces que habían ido a su casa, la habrían guardado ahí. Le hizo clic y la canción empezó a sonar por los parlantes de su computadora. **(N/A: Si quieren escuchar la canción, se llama Taken y es de One Direction)**

_Now that you can't have me – Ahora que no puedes tenerme_

_You suddenly want me – De repente me quieres_

_Now that I'm with somebody else – Ahora que estoy con alguien más_

_You tell me you love me – Me dices que me amas_

_I slept on your doorstep – Yo dormía en tu puerta_

_Begging for one chance – Pidiéndote una oportunidad_

_Now that I finally moved on – Ahora que finalmente me moví_

_You say that you missed all along – Dices que te has perdido a lo largo_

Freddie ponía atención a la letra de la canción, sentía que decía exactamente todo lo que le había estado pasando estos últimos dos meses.

_Who do you think you are? - ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Who do you think I am? - ¿Quién crees que soy?_

_You only loved to see me breaking – Sólo te gusta verme romper_

_You only want me 'cause I'm taken – Sólo me quieres porque estoy tomado_

_You don't really want my heart – Tú realmente no quieres mi corazón_

_No, you just like to know you can – No, simplemente te gusta saber que puedes_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking – Seguir siendo la que lo consigue romper_

_You only want me when I'm taken – Tú solo me quieres cuando estoy tomado_

Se sentía confundido, ¿Cómo podía ser que una canción dijera lo que le pasaba? Pero eso era lo de menos, la letra de la misma tenía razón; ella no lo quería, sólo le gustaba verlo romper con otras chicas por su culpa, seguir sabiendo que ella era la única que conseguía romperle el corazón…

_You're messing with my head – Te estás metiendo con mi cabeza_

_Girl, that's what you do best – Chica, es lo mejor que sabes hacer_

_Saying there's nothing you won't do – Diciendo que no hay nada que no hagas_

_To get me say yes – Para conseguir que diga que sí_

_You're impossible to resist – Eres imposible de resistir_

_But I wouldn't bet your heart on it – Pero yo no apostaría tu corazón en él_

_It's like I'm finally awake – Es como si por fin despertara_

_And you're just a beautiful mistake – Y tu eres solo un hermoso error_

Ella mentía, lo engañaba, sólo para hacer que él dijera que sí, que también la amaba, era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Sí, era linda, pero su corazón no lo era… ella no era más que un hermoso error…

Al fin entendía todo. Se levantó de la silla de la computadora y se acostó en su cama mientras seguía escuchando la canción. Su corazón todavía tenía una dueña, que había tratado de olvidar saliendo con Catherine, pero no había funcionado. Aún la amaba, e iba a intentar volver con ella, por más que Catherine intentara volver a engañarlo, no lo iba a lograr, no le iba a creer más. Ella iba a ser la única que se rompiera esta vez. Él no quería sufrir más, no iba a sufrir más.

_Thank you for showing me – Gracias por mostrarme_

_Who you are underneath – Quien está debajo_

_Thank you, I don't need – Gracias, no necesito_

_Another heartless misery – Otra miseria del corazón_

_You think I'm going this to make you jealous – Piensas que hago esto para darte celos_

_And I know that you hate hear this – Y se que odias oír esto_

_But this is not about you anymore – Pero esto ya no es más sobre ti_

No, ahora se trataba de él y la verdadera dueña de su corazón. Estaba decidido a arreglar todo para dejar de sufrir y darle lo que se merecía a Catherine. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a esa chica que amaba, le dijo que se encontraran en el parque, que quería decirle algo importante. Se levantó de la cama, se arregló la ropa, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de su habitación. Justo cuando iba a irse de su apartamento, recibió un mensaje de ella, diciéndole que en cinco minutos estaría allí. Sonrió y se fue.

Caminó unas cinco cuadras, y cuando por fin llegó, se sentó en una banca cerca de la entrada.

_Now that you can't have me – Ahora que no puedes tenerme_

_You suddenly want me – De repente me quieres_

Espero unos minutos, hasta que la vio llegar, tan hermosa como siempre. Ella lo encontró y camino hacia él, sonriente. Cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado y lo saludó.

- ¿Qué hay Freddo? –

El sonrió antes de contestarle. – Hola Sam –

- ¿Qué es lo _tan _importante que tienes que decirme? – Dijo ella alargando la palabra "tan".

- Bien – Suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Por unos segundos se perdió en ellos, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago se revolvía – ¿Recuerdas esa noche, en el apartamento de Carly? ¿Que terminamos por lo que ella había dicho? –

- Sí – Asintió levemente con la cabeza Sam.

- Bueno, yo traté de salir con Catherine para olvidarte, Sam. – Pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de la chica. ¿Eso significaba que aún sentía algo por él? – Pero no lo logré, no pude sacarte de mi corazón y, tampoco quiero hacerlo… -

- Freddie… -

- Y no te estoy apurando para que vuelvas conmigo, es más, ni siquiera sé si quieres hacerlo pero, tenía que decírtelo – Le dijo él desviando la mirada.

- Oye, yo tampoco te olvidé – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente. El castaño la miró a los ojos rápidamente, éstos reflejaban alegría y sorpresa – No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando empezaste a salir con Catherine, pero quería que fueras feliz, y pensé que con ella lo eras… -

Él la tomó por la cintura. – No, jamás quise a Catherine, ella me engañó demasiadas veces, Sam – Dijo acercándose a ella – Hoy escuché una canción, que me hizo darme cuenta de que no tengo que creerle, no más –

Dicho esto, la besó en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos casi inmediatamente, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Freddie había extrañado tanto el sabor de sus labios, había soñado muchas noches con volver a besarla, pero no se hacía realidad, hasta que se decidió a dejar de sufrir por una chica que no valía la pena, y darse cuenta de con quien tenía que estar. Luego de unos 15 segundos, se separaron.

-¿Quieres volver conmigo? ¿Me das una segunda oportunidad? – Le preguntó a la rubia.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió y él imitó su acción, dándole un beso fugaz.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

-¿Por qué dijiste que Catherine te había engañado demasiadas veces? – Le preguntó la rubia acordándose de lo dicho por su ahora novio, de nuevo.

-Porque solamente le gustaba verme romper con chicas, verme sufrir y saber que ella era la única causante de eso – Le respondió Freddie tomando su mano.

-¿Cómo puede haber personas así? – Dijo enojada la chica – Te juro que si alguna vez la veo, le romperé la cara – Entrecerró los ojos.

Él sonrió por lo dicho por ella – Te amo, Sam. Y nada hará que deje de hacerlo –

– Yo también te amo – Le sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Perdón si no les gustó, pero escuché la canción y me dieron ganas de escribirlo…**

**Sólo voy a decir que odio con toda mi alma a la gente que engaña y miente, porque no saben el daño que pueden causar a la otra persona… **

**Reviews?**

**v**


End file.
